User talk:Rummy00
Its Bigger On The Inside (Hate Mail Goes Here) 17:37, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Grebefoot.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:10, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. If you reupload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Please read my talk page header. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Your Deletion Appeal Hello, I'm sorry to inform you that your deletion appeal has been denied. Though I doubt it was the original reason, in looking around I've come to find out that it was Arthur fanfiction. We don't allow fanfiction, so that will disqualify it in any form. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Likferd (talk) 09:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Well You may be right and are certainly entitled to your opinion. However, I'm afraid to tell you that, though he came up with the original Jeff the Killer video, sesseur did not in fact write the story that many people think of in association with the character (the bullies, the bleach etc). In fact, sesseur himself has publicly said on his deviantart page that he dislikes the story and is planning on releasing his own version at some point in the future. So, yeah, you may want to do some fact checking before you start flaming people. Additionally, the fact the story was removed from the site for quality standards and took an entire contest to come up with something good enough to stick doesn't speak too well for the original. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:45, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Did I ever say sesseurs version sucked? I honestly don't recall. The story was way worse. Anyways, thanks for reading! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:30, February 13, 2016 (UTC) JtK 2011? Not sure which story you're referring to. The only Jeff story I've written was for the contest this last fall. It didn't win the contest and is currently over on the spinwiki. Jeff the Killer 2015 (which won the contest) was written by Banningk1979. The author of the 2011 story is unknown. So long story short, I don't think there's anything I can do to get sesseur to put you OC into his story. That being said, I'd say you'd be better off simply writing the story yourself, either here or on the spinwiki. Best of luck to you! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:03, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Dropped sesseur a line on deviantart. Good luck! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC)